Jealousy! Kazuto x Childish! Harumi
by Haruruu123Jackson
Summary: You are The Queen Of My Heart, and I'm The King of Your Heart. Don't Follow the Category


**Hello Guys! Haru is here! Hope You Guys love this chapter! BTW, I accepting request for Oneshot! Also accepting x Reader! If you want to request you can PM me! Or Review in my oneshot Story!**  
 **-'-'-**  
Tei school, was a school that only can enter by the people who have magical power. There school have a girl named akutagawa Harumi. So much boys like her, but she only think they want to be friend with her, innocent right? she was childish.. sometime she is clumsy. But now theres no boys there dare to closed to her because of her boy friend , igarashi kazuto.

One day, harumi quickly run for school because she run off late for the damn school. She quickly runed to her classed , 8J. When she get there she hugged yuuka and start crying. Daisuke, yuuka, renji, reiji, hitomi, miyuki, natsumi confused.

"Hikzz..." harumi sobbing

"What's wrong with you?" Yuuka ask confusedly

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked

"M-my d-doll-" harumi shuttered before she could finish her word she cry even louder.

"Your doll is gone?" Reiji asked, harumi cry even louder and nodded

Fuusuke and kazuto come in.(they always come to 8 J because their girlfriend at class 8J :3) kazuto eyes widened saw harumi crying while hugged yuuka.

"What's wrong with her yuuka?" Fuusuke asked his girlfriend.

"She said.. her doll is gone.." yuuka sighed

"Which one anyways? " hitomi asked

"Dunno.. she have too much doll in her room" yuuka answer

"You can just buy another doll" renji stated "b-but, i-i-it's special doll t-that m-missing, i-i-it's from daisuke's b-brother" harumi shuttered still crying. Somehow, kazuto started getting annoying.

"Kazuto-senpai, your girlfriend" renji stated

"What's wrong harumi-chan?" Kazuto asked

Harumi still crying, ignoring kazuto. And kazuto feel more annoying.

"Kazuto-san, can you calm haruruu?" Yuuka asked

"I don't care.. she always come to you for crying anyways" kazuto said and walked off with an angry face. Everyone eyes widened , shock to see kazuto like that.

"Harumi.. " yuuka whispered with an sadly eyes looking and harumi who was crying for her doll and scared that kazuto angry to her.

Tok.. tok..

"Excuse me.. is akutagawa harumi here?" A girl asked

"I am.. i-is there something i can helped you?" Harumi answer but still sobbing

"Is this your doll? I saw you always carry this doll so i come here to give it back" the girl answer and give a rabbit doll that from daisuke's brother.

Harumi eyes widened.

"Thank you!" Harumi yelled happyly and get the dolled from the girl.. the girl just smiled

"Glad you find it" miyuki stated

"But.. how about kazuto.. he must really angry" renji said

"Yeah.. maybe he is jealous.." fuusuke stated

-at the rooftop-

Bruk!

Kazuto hit the rooftop wall angryly.

"Why can't she just look at me? Without look at other guy.. just like i look at her as the only girl" kazuto said to hisself

"Excuse me .. is here have a name who called akutagawa harumi?" A postman asked

WTF?! WHY HAVE A POSTMAN HERE?!

"iam" harumi stated

"This is a paket for you, please signed here"the postman said, and harumi just obeyed the postman

Harumi take it. She opened the box. There have a dolled (kitty dolled that harumi always wanted) , a box that in there is necklace, and a letter.

Before she can opened the letter. Her phone ring. A massage from kazuto.  
 _ **To:harumi**_  
 _ **From: kazuto**_  
 _ **Subject: break up**_  
 _ **Akutagawa-san.. our relationship is over from now on.. so yeah.. from now on we break up!**_

A tears fall from harumi eyes.

"Harumi! What's wrong?!" Daisuke asked

"Kazuto-kun.. kazu-kun.. is breaking up with me.." harumi answer still have a tears fall from her eyes

"That Kazuto! What on his mind?! " fuusuke yelled

Yuuka noticed the letter on the box , and give it to harumi. Harumi looked up to yuuka.

And accept the letter

Then she open it even thought her tears still falling from her eyes.  
 _ **Dear, harumi-chan**_ __  
 _ **Date: xx-xx-20xx (three day before today)**_ __  
 _ **Harumi, happy anniversary 3month. This is for you. Thank you for being with me 3 month.. i know you have really one a kitty doll so i brought you one..**_ __  
 _ **You know.. you are the only girl in my eyes.. thank you for being my cloud.. and i being the sky.. you always be there for me.. when i sad, happy.**_  
 _ **You are my sunshine.**_ __  
 _ **You are my star.**_ __  
 _ **You are my world.**_  
 _ **You are the queen of my heart.**_  
 _ **I love you..**_

 _ **Your beloved,**_ __  
 _ **Igarashi kazuto**_

"Ka-kazu-kun.." harumi shuttered and run to the speaker office with her tears fall from her eyes.

"Young love.. " postman said  
 **"Tes.. tes.. one.. two.. three.." harumi voice was heard**  
 **Even kazuto heard it**

(Kazuto you downstair at the basket court)  
 **"I, akutagawa harumi, love igarashi kazuto! Hikzz.. hikzz.. i'm sorry kazu-kun! I'm sorry for being stubborn.. i'm sorry i making you angry, i should understand your feeling.. hikzz.. hikzz.. i wasnot your cloud! But you are the one who being my cloud.. i just being the sky always need you for all the way i go.. i may be the sunshine.. you are hiks.. you are my shadow always be my side.. you are my sun , my star, my everything! Hikzz.. hikzz..** (#1girl: wow.. akutagawa-san was so cool) (principal: young love)  
 **I'm not your world.. you are my world! If i'm the queen of your heart.. you ARE THE KING OF MY HEART! I LOVE YOU IGARASHI KAZUTOO!hikzzz i don't wanna break up with you"** harumi said with speaker that can hear by everyone

Harumi sobbing , suddenly she feel someone hugged her from behind , her eyes widened and look behind her was kazuto. She hugged him.

Kazuto speak but his voice was hear by everyone because of the speaker not turning off  
 **"Thank you, harumi! I thought you accept me because of my money.. "**

Harumi cried on his chest  
 **"I don't need kazu-kun money! The all i need is kazu-kun! Because kazu-kun is kazu-kun!i don't need anything! Like i said you are my everthing! "** harumi said . Kazuto lift harumi chin up and kiss her on her lips, harumi kiss back. Then they pull away.  
 **"Attetion for all of you.. don't ever dare to touch my queen if you do, you die in my hand! A.k.a igarashi kazuto! "** kazuto said and turned off the speaker and kiss harumi on the lips again , harumi smile between the kiss.

"Nice shot , kazuto" a boy voice was heard from the door , daisuke with the other.

"Happy aniversary 3 month!" Yuuka greeted

-'-'-  
request a reader x - ! Or your oc with the one you like, or you with your crush! But i only can do Prince of tennis Kuroko no basuke Inazuma eleven One piece(?) (A/n : if you req one piece, i will try hard to tried it:) ) Naruto : Shikamaru x Temari Naruto x hinata Sasuke x sakura sai x ino And tfboys! I accept mandarin , but only tfboys.

And i accept indonesian language.

Thanks For Reading!


End file.
